The Disappearance of Scarlet McGarett
by MoMonique
Summary: "We begin at 7:30 with the mysteries kidnapping in Oahu, One of them a fifteen-year-old girl that went missing from her parents' home. There are no further evidence showing that someone involved any foul play, the parents Sargent Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams were questioned and ruled out by the FBI, the kidnapping is suspected to be related to several from 1975, 197


**0 Hours in.**

 **Day before.**

Yawning Scarlet filled the kettle with water, making sure it was hot enough. She glanced outside at the water. Scarlet plugged the kettle in and switched it on. Watching the water boil in the kettle the teen started to prepare her cup, adding sugar and honey in along with her tea bag she waited til the kettle whistle.

Pouring in the water Scarlet stirred her tea watching the time, she was glad she was already dressed and ready but she just needed her cup of tea it was her coffee. Draining the cup she gently placed the cup in the sink, unplugged the kettle, and grabbed her bag.

Walking out the door the young teen locked it behind her and started her walk to the Cafe.

Entering the Cafe she saw that Kono was the only person in the small hole in the way, which was nice it meant they could talk without whispering.

"Happy Birthday!" Kono shouted grinning at Scarlet who grinned back "You're growing up so fast" Scarlet chuckled.

Taking the seat across from Scarlet picked up the menu, she was feeling like today was a all fruit day with some pancakes on the side.

"Daddy and Danno already gave me that speech not you too" The teen revealed to the older women, it wasn't long before the waitress came and took their orders. It was definitely a pancake day, she needed a treat.

"I think for Danny it's the realization that he's getting old" Scarlet laughed at Kono's seriousness, her Danno wasn't getting old he was just getting a little grey.

The waitress brought out their food and left with a simple "Enjoy"

Plucking a grape off her plate Scarlet sighed, "I think it's because the school sent some college packets,"

"You're his baby," Kono smiled sadly, "you were just taking your first step now you're in high school,"

"Yeah I know, but this means a shopping trip," Scarlet laughed.

Kono wiped a fake tear away and laughed "I taught you so well"

"Pop and Ma are supposed to be flying out," Said Scarlet after the laughter ended.

"Excited?" Scarlet nodded, Kono was glad the Williams got passed the fact that Danny married Steve and not Rachel.

"But Daddy got called in, something about assessing a case" Scarlet grumbled, she wanted to wake up to breakfast in bed.

"Scar, it's his job" The brunette emphasized.

"Yeah, but he always takes my day off, everyone knows,"

"It'll be fine, he'll be back in time" Chewing her grape Scarlet nodded she had hoped that Kono was right.

After finishing their food, Kono dropped the money on the table and the pair headed out back to headquarters.

The car ride was silent for the most part, Scarlet fiddling with the radio trying hard to find the right station but it wasn't like it was in Jersey, the stations were different but you would think while she lived in Hawaii for all her life, she would know the stations by now but she remembered Jersey's easier.

On arrival Jerry approached the pair with a smile once they exited the car, "Happy Birthday young McGarrett"

"Thank you, Jerry" Holding out a brown paper bag that was oiled at the bottom Scarlet raised an eyebrow, "What exactly is that?"

Jerry grinned "Kamekona gift" Grabbing the bag Scarlet held out so it wouldn't touch her shirt.

"Well, tell him thanks. I think" Jerry nodded and said his goodbyes.

Their office was a couple floors up and since it was only a handful of floors the pair took the stairs, the echo of their shoes hitting the metal steps was the only sound coming from them, it wasn't uncomfortable but Scarlet just didn't want to start another conversation.

Finally reaching their destination both Kono and Scarlet walked through the glass door seeing the three older men at the monitor discussing the case.

"There's the birthday girl!" Chin proclaimed smiling, walking over the older man pulled Scarlet into a hug

"In the flesh" Hugging back Scarlet smiled, and it seemed like it was never going to leave her face thanks to her family.

Pulling back they walked back to where Steve and Danny were. The small family shared a group hug sometimes it was better then individual.

"Happy birthday" In sync the couple smiled at their daughter, it's been fifteen years and many struggles and arguments later they had a healthy teenager who was smart and always happy.

"How was breakfast?" Danny asked they pulled apart.

"It was nice, I like having girl time" Kono smirked from where she was standing, girl time was always an enjoyment.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's just been a report of a murder" Before the sad eyes and apologies Scarlet signaled for them to go without any words and just go catch the bad guy.

"Don't worry just go and try not to get shot, it's my birthday" They all knew who Scarlet was talking about and it was quite funny that she inherited Danny's worry skills.

"You heard our daughter Steven no bullet wounds"

Chin and Kono walked out laughing at the bickering couple behind them.

The hours went on, and her family came in and out occasionally checking on her and bringing her food, the greasy bag that Kamekona gifted her through Jerry turned out to be fried pickles with pineapple dressing on the side. Of course it was a generous amount of the pickles but it just wasn't enough so when Kono and Danno overlapped with the food not realizing what they did.

Scarlet watched as they looked at potential suspects, they were all from out of state and looked like they were serial killers but one looked like your regular ole Mr. Rogers that one was missing in action, and his other buddy's all had alibi's and couldn't tell them where Rogers was.

It was nearing seven pm when they started to pack up, Scarlet who waited for her parents to even walk towards the door seemed to be dragging their feet.

"You know even if it's not a scheduled movie we have a movie night with lots of snacks and root beer calling my name" The teen stressed rocking on her feet looking between both males.

"We're done, we're done. Pencils down Steven" Danny joked, clicking off his light he walked towards his daughter who stood in the middle of both his and Steve's office.

"Pencil down." Switching off the light Steve walked out closing his door behind him, something Danny rarely do that annoyed Steve.

Walking out the building Scarlet looked around the vacant lot, she stayed close to Danny because she couldn't scratch the feeling that they were being watched but she didn't say anything she just walked to their car silently, and enjoyed the ride home. She couldn't bring up every time she felt that way or else her parent's would never let her go out.

When they arrived home everything set in motion, Steve and Danny went to shower and change, Scarlet changed into her pajamas then went back down the stairs to start setting up the movie night she rushed them for. Grabbing drinks and sweets the young girl placed them on the table, stepping back and admiring her set up she felt accomplished.

"What we watching?" Steve asked bounding down the stairs with Danny hot on his trail.

"P.S I Love You" Turning her head to look at her parents smiling she seen how Steve and Danny looked, Steve had a mocking smile his daughter was trying to torture her.

Danny just looked amused his revenge was his daughter, she gave him a run for his money. Most days he didn't even have to argue with his husband he just sicked Scarlet on him and let him suffer.

The family settled on the couch, all cuddled together they celebrated their child birthday how she wanted with them. They went through two movies before they noticed Scarlet had fell asleep and they were on the same road.

Calling it a night, Steve carried their daughter to her room, gently opening her door the father made his way towards her bed, gently laying her down Steve pulled the blanket from the bottom of her bed over her body kissing her forehead he walked out, leaving the door slightly cracked.

Hours into the night she felt fingers dig into her cheek, the man turned around her from facing the wall to face him, her scream was stifled. She could hear him panting, the satisfaction in his breath, like a beast in heat. He was not stealing but rather claiming what was to be rightfully his.

The tears that streamed down her face and onto his palm he didn't say anything but stare when he finally did move he gripped her forearm tightly she silently gasped, she stayed silent; she stayed silent when he picked her up and took her out her home, he even used the front door. The door that has an alarm system, he had thrown her into his trunk; she was sure there'll be a bruise on her shoulder.

He'd tried too hard to think of her as a property, yet as she whimpered in the trunk his guts froze solid, he hadn't meant to hurt her but he thought she'd put up a fight but she stayed silent and still, no moment and this was not the women he fell in love with.

 **24 Hours Later.**

 **Day one.**

 _Come back. Even as a shadow, even as a dream._

— _Euripides_

"Life never prepares you for the things it throws at you, Steve and Danny weren't prepared when Scarlet was born she was crier she didn't stop crying until she was three months so for three months Steve and Danny were losing their mind they thought for many nights they were bad parents for letting their baby cry for hours on end but this is where Life gives them a hand." Reagan said reading off the prompter.

"Chin Kelly came over one night to see how the new parents were coping it wasn't an unfamiliar sight he saw, he went through the same thing with his child all them years ago. He gently took baby Scarlet from their hands and rubbed her back in circular motions making her release the gas that pent up and their baby immediately stopped crying." Reagan's monotone voice droned on.

"Chin could see that they were beyond exhausted so he offered to watch Scarlet while they slept, the couple didn't argue they went straight to their room and slept peacefully without interruptions for few hours." Finishing Reagan looked at her partner.

"Chin had a daughter sixteen years ago but she tragically died with her mother in a retaliation against Chin Ho Kelly" Reagan played with the cards in her hand.

"This case really open and shut" Reagan added, her partner Nick shook his head.

"I think something connects her with the others" Nick argued.

"Why?" Reagan asked, she thought it was an open-and-closed case. She was a teenager who probably met a creep online and ran off. Thee end.

Nick shrugged "She didn't seem like the type to run off, she had loving parents, got good grades and overall seemed like a very well mannered and educated teen," Reagan pressed her lips firmly together.

She clearly didn't agree.

"Even if a child has all of that, they still do things that seem great in that moment," Reagan smirked, she could see that Nick knew he was losing.

"Yes I agree, but based on facts and statements you can't say she'd really run off without even writing a 'Don't look for me' note," Nick was getting frustrated with his co-host.

Reagan saw the producer motion to wrap it up, nodding slightly the young women turned towards the camera as it panned to only her, cutting Nick out.

"As that wraps up the controversy on the missing teen of Beacon Hill you can catch us again at 10:30 to discuss the Presidents latest mockery. I'm Reagan Lind and you're CBF News," Smiling the director yelled cut, and the smile dropped.


End file.
